


our normal now

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Leftovers
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: No one dares make eye contact after Christmas decorations come out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Leftovers' nor am I profiting off this.

No one dares make eye contact after the Christmas decorations come out. Nora pushes her cart slowly, listening to her squeaky wheel as she turns down the toy aisle. 

A sign displays Santa peering over his glasses, bushy eyebrows raised. Flashing, it asks children to behave, because he sees everything. 

"What about lost children? What do you do about them?" Nora shoves a doll into her cart. 

Santa watches her drop coloring books, dolls and other various toys into her cart. Most are out of their age range, but their boxes are colorful and pretty. 

"Do you know where my kids are? Do you still watch over them from your cozy home?" 

No one makes eye contact with her as their carts squeak by. It's just their normal now.


End file.
